Weiblichere Seite
by kharcia
Summary: Darum sollt man keine fremde Sachen ohne Fragen nehmen. Besonders wenn sie Oberleutnant Hawkeyes sind.


Originelle Geschichte von Ahaanzel

Übersetzung von kharcia

Ihr könnt es auch in englisch, polnisch und italienisch lesen und diese Versionen befinden sich bei Autorin.

* * *

Weiblichere Seite

- Hey, Oberst! Ich habe dir diesen verfluchten Bericht gebracht, den du so wolltest!

Edward Elric, Stahlalchemist, ein sehr junges aber sicher _kein kleines_ Genie, kam ins Oberst Mustangs Arbeitszimmer rein, mit der Absicht ihn haarklein, natürlich mit ganz bunten Epithelen zu informieren, wie viel von seiner preislosen Zeit er verlor für das Schreiben auf fünf Seiten von Kanzleipapier, einen langweiligen Bericht über seine letzte Aufgabe. Und alles war nur um _einer Person_ Freude von Stempel setzen und unterschreiben den Bericht an seinem Ende zu bereiten, denn erlich gesagt, _diese Person_ wusste komischer Weise immer von jedem Schritt Edwards. Wirklich merkwürdig.

Aber die Ansicht, die er sah war nicht genau diese, die er erwartete. Tische bogen unter Tonen von Dokumenten (auβer Rizas Tisch) im wilden Wirrwarr verworfen (besonders Roys), Black Hayate jagte seinem Schwanz (das war ganz normal) und keine Person war da. Edwards Blick wurde mörderisch. Natürlich waren alle noch in der Mensa. Nein es sollte ihn nicht überraschen. Alles war in Ordnung. Gewöhnlich er, genial Alchemist, musste einen dummen, langweiligen Bericht, den _deutlich_ unnötig war, vorbereiten, die ganze Zeit überlegend, ob er über alle Sachen, die Mustang schon wusste schrieb und sich bemühend seine Handschrift lesbarer zu machen, verfluchend die Tatsache, dass seine rechte Arm weggenommen wurde, während Oberst... der so selbstbewusste und zufriedene _Idiot aβ_.

Leben ist so ungerecht!

Edward kam zum Tisch von seinem Vortgesetzten und ein bisschen zu stark warf seinen Bericht auf die Spitze des Dokumentsbergs. Sein ganz ungraziöse Landen erschütterte der Konstruktion. Im Endeffekt landeten alle Dokumente auf dem Fuβboden.

- Oh, es tut mir so leid – Ed seufzte teatralisch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte mit der Reue nichts zu tun. Aber sollte er eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass irgendwo auf dem Fuβboden, warscheinlich unter allen diesen Papieren sich der Bericht befindet, der vom Oberst so erwünscht war. Und gerade damals, als er überlegte welche gemeine Anmeldung er bei die Gelegenheit schreiben könnte, passierte es. Er sah ein achtlos gelassenes von Riza, auf ihrem Stuhl gelegenes Buch.

Das Buch.

Das gewöhnliche Buch.

Das übige Buch, wie viele andere, das sein Interesse nicht wecken könnte.

Aber jedoch das geheimnisvolle Buch. Sogar das Mystische.

Seine rosa Umschläge hoben ihre einbildete Händerichtungher zu Edward an, lächelnd verführerisch, fordernd fieberhaft „komm, nimm, _lies_ mich".

Edwards Neugier erwachte und begann zu wachsen. Er fühlte sie absorbieren. Sie lief mit dem Blut in seinen Adern wie ein Gift, alle logische Gedanken sperrend. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.

Neugier ist der erste Schritt zum Verderben.

Und Edward machte diesen Schritt.

Er kam näher zum Rizas Stulh und scheu, ungewiss hob er das Buch an.

Die Würfel sind gefallen.

Auf dem Umschlag war ein Bild der Frau im roten Kleid, das deckte mehr ab als zu und Titel „Leideschaft und Haβ" geschrieben mit goldenen Buchstaben. Er runzelnte seine Stirn, doch war er immer neugierig. Er öffnete das Buch auf dem Buchzeichen und begann vorzulesen.

„_Oh, Armando, ich liebe Dich und ich werde Dich immer lieben. Ich liebe Dich vom Augenblick an dem ich Dich zum ersten Mal erblickt habe, in diesem Sumpf, ganz im Kot, mit einem Frosch auf dem Kopf; ich habe Dich geliebt, als Du mir gesagt hast, dass du gedacht hast du bist unehelicher Sohn meines Vaters; ich habe Dich geliebt, als du mit gebrochene Armen, Beinen und vier Rippen im Krankenhaus warst; und ich habe Dich geliebt sogar damals, als Du Febra als Deine Frau gewählt hast."_

Edward kam zum Schluβ, dass er solches Bekenntnis von niemandem hören wollte. Angewitterd, wendete er die Seite um und begann wieder zu lesen.

„_Oh, oh, Armando!"_

Armando legte seinen Hand auf Rosalindas rosa...

Die Stimme verhielt ihm in seinem Hals. Edward spürte Hitze auf seinen Wangen. Dieses Buch... Dieses Buch war... Doch, er wusste was es war. Unh Oberleutnant lies es. Nein, das war unmöglich. Das liess ihn bemerken, dass Oberleutnant Hawkeye trotz allem... eine Frau ist, denn aus den ihm unbekannten Gründen mochten viele Frauen solche _Literatur_. So diese „Eisendame" hatte auch ihre weiblichere Seite...

Er musste weg von hier. Er musste sehr schnell ausgehen, bevor alle ins Arbeitszimmer zurückkommen. Er sollte sich in seinem Zimmer verammeln und erproben die Bilder, die in seiner Fantasie waren, loszuwerden. Er fühlte sich als...

... als drückte jemand an seinem Hals etwas kaltes und metalisches das all zu sehr an die Pistole einer Oberleutnant errinerte.

Er verschluckte den Speichel.

Komischer Weise, hatte er keine Lust sich umzudrehen und zu sehen wer hinter ihm steht.

- Weiβt du Edward – Rizas Stimme war wie immer kalt ind ruhig – Nehmen fremder Sachen ohne Fragen ist nicht besonders brav.

Schlieβlich verstand Edward warum alle so groβe Angst vor Hawkeye hatten.

- Ich wollte nur – begann er und fühlte sich dabei wie ein Kind, das den Verweis von seiner Mutter hört.

- Jaaa, was wolltest du nur? - jetzt konnte er deutlich spottelndes Interesse hören.

Stille.

Hat er es sich nur eingebildet, oder hat Riza ihre Pistole stärker gedrückt?

- Uh, Entschuldigung.

Stille trat wieder ein.

- Und das wird nie wiederholen – gab er schnell zu.

- Würdest du jemandem darüber sagen? - flüsterte sie ihm in sein Ohr. Ihre Stimme war ungewöhnlich ruhig, giftig süβ, vortrefflich versteckend ihre Verlegenheit.

- Nie – sagte er schnell betend zu Gott, an den er nicht glaubte.

- Gut – Riza nahm ihre Waffe weg – Bei Gelegenheit, hast du deinen Bericht mitgebracht?

Edward verchluckte dem Speichel wieder.

- J-ja. Es ist irgendwo dort – zeigte er den Wirrwarr am Obersts Tisch, bemühend sich diskret an die Tür zu kommen. Noch einige Schritte und er wird Klinke fangen können und aus dem Arbeitszimmer herauskommen. Dann wird er frei und sicher, weit von einem Oberleutnant sinnend auf Rache für die Entdeckung ihres „kleinen Geheimnisses".

- Ah, bevor du rausgehst – Edward wurde sofort unbeweglich – Ich denke du solltest mir beim Aufräumen dieses Wirrwarrs und Sortieren Obersts Dokumenten helfen, oder?

Entschieden ist Neugier der erste Schritt zum Verderben.


End file.
